


As pale as the moon

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Touka, Alpha Uchiha Izuna, Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Beta Uchiha Hikaku, M/M, Multiverse, Omega Senju Tobirama, Tobirama-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Canon!Tobirama who was on the verge of death after fighting with Ginkaku and Kinkaku was transported in a universe where there’s a second gender a/b/o, he was transported in the body of OtherWorld!Tobirama at the known fight scene with Izuna.OtherWorld!Tobirama was beta but when Canon!Tobirama was transported in his body he becomes an omega because of the change, and not just a simple omega but a queen omega(Inspired by the comment of Najelli234, the beautiful fic The Rabbit in The Moon - Drabble's, Snippets, and One shot’s by Dhar_Sii; Chapter 8: Back and a little to the left & Biological Imperative by All Thursday’s should be blue in Tumblr)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Hikaku
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC.
> 
> As per wiki Tobirama was near/mid 60’s when he died because of Ginkaku and Kinkaku while he was nearing his 20’s when he killed Izuna. So the POV of Tobirama will be based on a man in his golden age, who served as the head of the village for 16 years and has cared for and thought many children.
> 
> Also, Zetsu and Kaguya’s whole shebang does not exist in the OtherWorld! meaning the whole war started because of real medieval world problems like land conquering, vengeance, power-grabbing and etc.
> 
> Omegas are very rare and treasured as they bring unity inside a clan but a queen omega only appears once in every generation. A Queen Omega called Haha-ue are treasured, respected, cared and loved by all and act as the center of many clans, peace usually appears when a Haha-ue appears.

————————

It was just a millisecond, he was looking at the sky using his last chakra to sense if the children were safe back in the village then he was faced with Izuna’s eyes that were activated. He was surprised to see those eyes again that he back stepped and look at his surrounding.

He was back? Back in a time.

He was fairly sure that Hiraishin does not do time-travel. He moved away but not so far from Izuna to be able to observe his surrounding.

He observes as he sees the battle-scene in-front of him, it’s the exact same thing as what happened before, except for his battle with Izuna which should be happening right now.

As he quietly observes what’s happening around him, he ponders on some things. He didn’t know peace until the village was built until the children of different clans called him shishou and sensei, and now that he was given another chance to further establish peace he needed to do some change, starting from his rival. 

He needed Izuna to be alive because if his calculation is correct him killing Izuna is one of the factors of the downfall of Madara, causing him to send the Bijuu to the village. And with Madara’s betrayal is his brother’s own downfall.

He was on his way back to his Izuna who is now screaming like a child looking for him “Where are you Senju-coward!” when he felt a heat spreading from his stomach, but he keeps his slow walking, he didn’t need to be afraid with Izuna now because he can easily defeat the said man.

He will not kill Izuna but that doesn’t mean he will not enjoy the fight.

“Why do you sound like a wailing child Zuzu?” While posing like Izuna’s scream was hurting his ears.

Izuna blushed “Zuzu?!”

Tobirama then remembers Kagami, every time he will praise the boy when he landed a hit on him during spar the boy will blush too. He wonders he will meet Kagami again this time?

“Do you always sound like a child waiting for his mother’s milk?” He asked again with a blank face, making the other one scream and stomped on the ground.

He felt the heat in his stomach again now with pain making him grimace, Izuna was about to attack him when a gust of wind blows towards them making Izuna miss his step and was knocked out of balance, he was about to ask what’s wrong with Izuna when the pain in his stomach has doubled. Izuna was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

“You’re an Omega?!” Izuna blurted the bewildered expression now turning into a very betrayed looked.

“What are you talking about Izuna?” The pain evident in Tobirama’s voice with now a thin layer of sweat appearing in his body as the pain continues to assault him.

Suddenly, he doubled over as the pain becomes so unbearable, he didn’t notice that Izuna has approached him.

“You’re also in your pre-heat?!” Izuna screamed as he touched Tobirama’s face making him look at him.

Tobirama then collapses taking Izuna with him, he didn’t know what’s happening, he knows that this didn’t happen last time. He never knew this kind of pain before.

He hears Izuna panics while holding his body, Tobirama’s so confused as to what is happening. The pain was so much that he cried and whimpers while still clutching his stomach. He felt Izuna trying to comfort him while muttering “The Senju’s letting an omega fight?!” Anger evident in his voice.

Then as fast as the pain appeared it disappears but still leaving the hotness in his stomach. He tried to stand up but Izuna is still holding him.

“I’m fine Uchiha! Let go! Aren’t you supposed to kill me?”

“Kill yo- Kill an Omega? I would never bring dishonor to my family and my clan by killing an Omega.”

He was able to dislodge himself but Izuna is still trying to support him by holding his arms and shoulders.

“What are you talking about? What Omega bullshit are you talking about Uchiha?”

Izuna just looked at him dumbfounded “Omega bullshit? You- You don't know?”

“Don’t know what Uchiha? Stop making non-sense shit!” Tobirama was clearly losing it. Now shouting at Izuna. Then there was a rush of the wind that seems to travel to the whole battlefield.

He then noticed his brother and Madara has stopped fighting and was looking at them. His brother’s chakra then changed from its passive state to something like confused, scared, and angry, which never happened even after Madara attacked the village.

He also noticed that all have stopped fighting and were looking at them. “What’s happening?” He then whispers to himself as everything turned silent.

Then there was a shout “There’s an Omega on the field!”

He then looked at his brother who is now rushing towards them, Madara hot on his heels.

His brother took his arms to make him face him, for a second Hashirama’s face was very unreadable then he looked very angry, he rarely sees Hashirama angry and it makes him scared.

“Otouto, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I-” Tobirama tried to say something but was cut off by Hashirama’s spiking chakra that almost makes his knees tremble, but he is an experienced shinobi, the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha he will not just let Hashirama pushed him down like this, especially when he didn’t know what he did. He tries to shake away Hashirama’s hands away from his arms.

His brother was still holding him when Izuna speak “You let an omega on the battlefield Senju?!”

Madara then looked at his Izuna alarmingly then back at both Tobirama and Hashirama “Hashirama you bast*rd! Why did you let an omega in this bloodshed? You let your brother an Omega fight with my brother?”

“I didn’t know!” Hashirama answered with a voice he only used when the elders pissed him off. “I didn’t know! Do you really think I would let my only brother fight if I know that he’s an omega?”

That just pissed Tobirama off. “I can fight if I want to Anija.” How dare they insult his experience, his ability to fight for something he didn’t know.

His brother’s features soften when he looked back at him “Is that the reason Tobi?” His brother never calls him that nickname anymore, ever since the incident at the river. “That you want to conceal yourself because you want to fight?”

“Conceal what? I want to fight to protect our clan, I fight so that no more children will die at the battlefield."

Hashirama then approached him again looking at him like a wounded animal that he will heal.

“Tobi, please, stop whatever this is.” Hashirama is still looking at him weirdly using his soft tone.

Madara was consoling his brother who is now wailing “Aniki! I attacked an omega, Aniki what should I do! He said he's fighting for the children! Aniki!”

Around them, there was no physical fighting but there was a shouting contest

“You scum of the earth, you let an omega use his hands to kill rather than heal!”

“At least we didn’t call an omega ‘demon’! And hunt him down!”

Tobirama didn’t know what’s happening but he’s very pissed off and confused. His face twitches with so much irritation that he wants to attack all of them.

“ **STOP!** ” Tobirama shouted. Then much to his surprise all has stopped shouting. Now everyone is looking at him.

The peace was interrupted by Izuna’s cries “Aniki he’s a Haha-ue! Kill me! I shamed our family!”

————————

**Ending Note:**

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

In Japanese, the words aniue, aneue, chichiue, and hahaue mean "older brother," "older sister," "father," and "mother," respectively, the same thing as ani 兄, ane 姉, chichi 父 and haha 母. However, the words with the __ue pattern have a different nuance. The words aniue, aneue, chichiue, and hahaue are written with kanji the same way as their non-ue counterparts, except with an ue 上 suffix, of course. This ue 上 means "above," "up," the direction, by the way. (<https://www.japanesewithanime.com/2018/04/aniue-aneue-chichiue-hahaue.html>)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC, specially here that being an omega is somewhat affecting his mind.
> 
> I have used the information of All Thursdays’ should be blue - Biological Imperative regarding the information of Queen Omegas' and have tweaked it and add other information to be able to fit in the story
> 
> Omegas’ are so rare that they are only .5% of the world’s population, they become more scarce because of the never-ending war of the lands. At first, it’s one of the common tactics to weaken the enemy clan’s defense is by killing their omegas, as they act as the center of the clan, but as their population depleted they where are now very rare and coveted.
> 
> The killing has only stopped when the killers of the Omegas have all mysteriously died together with their own respective clan, seeing it as a sign from the Deities, killing Omegas has now been declared as taboo by all of the kingdoms.
> 
> Of that .5% only 1% were Queens, a smattering across the world.
> 
> Haha-ue's are capable of acting as the center of multiple clans. The last Haha-ue that was recorded was 6 generations ago, was able to force peace thru 5 clans that are at war with each other. Haha-ue was called as such cause they are said to have a calming presence and a fury of a mother, like alphas they also have a commanding voice but rarely used it.
> 
> Additional information from an unknown resource has also added that you will feel on every fiber of your being Haha-ue’s disappointment if you ever do something troublesome.
> 
> They also have heat but unlike normal/common omegas Haha-ue can control their urges and not lose their mind, but the pheromones cause their mate/mates around them to be in an un-scheduled rut. Also, unlike the common/normal omegas Haha-ue has a stronger pull to the betas making them truly feel like they are in a pack rather than being only tied because of they are part of the bloodline.

———————————

After Izuna’s cries about Tobirama’s situation as a ‘Haha-ue’, things become more chaotic that Tobirama has to facepalm himself.

The screaming match of Izuna and the Uchiha Clan versus his brother and his own clan is so loud that he is fairly sure the whole land of fire can hear them.

The screaming has come to a point that it’s making him dizzy and to make the situation worse the heat and pain in his stomach are coming back.

He knows that something is wrong, everything confuses him, nothing makes sense, the battle has become more of a debate instead of a bloodbath because he is an ‘omega’? The term omega and Haha-ue makes no sense to him. In his past life, he never was able to encounter those terms.

He has to step back to be able to think clearly and assess his situation, though one point that he was able to observe was that the more conflict that’s happening around him the more pain he was in.

Deep into his thinking, he was not able to sense Madara followed him.

“You should call the retreat Tobirama-Hahaue.” Madara softly said to him.

He was so startled that he didn’t sense Madara coming up to him that he wasn’t able to answer the man immediately and just looked at him.

Madara spoke again with so much gentleness that he wasn’t sure if he was really Madara “By the looks of it this will be your first true heat. You should go to your nest. Call the retreat Haha-ue.”

“Call the retreat to your clan first Madara-san” he answered formally knowing that whatever this is, he will use this as the first step to peace. “Wait, what nest? And what heat?”

“I-!” Madara wasn’t able to finish his sentence and now is looking at Tobirama like a ripened tomato. Looking at Madara he sees how young they were, no more child-soldiers, he’ll make sure of that.

He was looking at Madara who is still doing his impression of a fish out of the water, his face still red as to whatever Tobirama has said.

He then approaches the man and Tobirama puts his hand on Madara’s forehead like he always does to his student. “Do you have a fever Madara-san? You smell weird.”

He was so used to the peace of Konaha that he was directly looking at Madara’s eyes, when he remembers that he’s not in the village he quickly averted his eyes, but his hands stayed.

“You don’t seem to have a fever Madara-san.” He puts his hands away when Madara lifted his chin to meet his eyes, Madara’s Sharingan was activated. When did Madara gain height over him?

Madara is now looking at him weirdly “What do I smell like Haha-ue?” Madara asked him in a much weirder voice.

“You smell like Red tulips in spring, fresh parchments, and newly brewed tea. Like a storm that was forming in the ocean” He immediately answered, he felt the pain subsiding but the heat becoming more prominent. He was then surprised as to why he answered the man’s question.

“Do you want to know what you smell to me?” Madara questions him

He nodded wanted to know answers, then Madara snatched his hand, closed his eyes, and smells his wrist.

“You smell like the hearth in the center of our compound, of red camellia, primrose and white rose. You smell like a new morning after the storm” Madara then opens his eyes and looked directly at him with a chakra that is spiking like a predator who found his prey “I finally found you, my mate.”

Well, fuck peace then.

Using the hand that Madara is holding to punch the said man. He then teleported to his brother’s side who is still having a screaming match with Izuna. The two suddenly stopped and looked at him, he didn’t let them recover and said “Call the retreat Anija.”

He then looked at Izuna who looked like a child who was going to get a scolding. “Izuna, we will send you a message on the fortnight.”

“Ha- hai, Haha-ue, we will wait fo- for your message.” Izuna stammers looking at him shyly. He’s confused with whatever title they’re addressing him, but if he wants his plan to become a reality he needed to use whatever this is.

His brother was about to say something but he ran back to their compound, he felt Madara’s chakra flicking towards him, like a hand ghosting in his shoulder.

He ran faster and when he was out of reach he let himself lean on the nearest tree, he felt the pain in his stomach getting stronger, he needed to go back to the compound faster.

He felt his brother’s massive chakra trying to find him, he missed his brother. He remembers his talk with Mito, he admitted to her sister-in-law that he felt that he was missing his brother even before he died. So feeling his chakra again and knowing he has his brother’s attention again makes the sadness in his heart somewhat melt.

But he needed to be alone. He will not be able to think if his brother will come wailing at him with something he didn’t even understand. He also remembers his brother’s anger when he found out that Tobirama is an omega.

He needs to go to the compound’s library to figure out what was an omega and haha-ue means, he also needed to recollect his thoughts and to plan the next move.

But the faith has other plans and the pain attacked him when he was nearing the compound. He was losing his consciousness when he felt the panicked chakra of his brother.

“TOBI!!”

——————————————

Waking up was pretty normal for Tobirama until he felt the heaviness of his brother who was currently draped over his body. He tried to wiggle out free without waking his brother, he was halfway free when his brother wakes up.

“Tobi! You’re awake! I found you on the forest floor unconscious, the trees guide me as to where you are! What if the other alphas found you?! You’re in your preheat! You didn’t even create your own nest! And nobody in the compound knows how to create a nest! I have to read about how Omega’s create a nest! Tobi, I had to read! Why didn’t you tell me?! Tobi why?!”

This is the reason why he needed to be alone first, he can’t think straight if he is near his brother, it’s either he was being engulfed by his brother’s massive chakra or bombarded by so many questions at once.

He tried to sit up but his brother is still hugging his side and didn’t let him go, he faced his brother and now they are facing each other “Anija, you need to let me go. I want to sit up.”

“I can’t, both figuratively and literally.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Tobi, I can’t because if I let you go your heat might come back and I can’t because the alpha in me is very angry right now because I wasn’t able to care for the only omega in my pack, I let you out in the field where you could’ve been killed, I have many shortcomings towards you and I wasn’t able to give you much needed attention. If I let you go I might go feral, so we need to be close to each other.”

“You don’t make sense Anija, what heat? What omega and alpha?”

His brother then gives him a sad smile. “Otouto, I don’t know why you’re still acting this way, I don’t know why you still insist this charade of yours, you’re just hurting yourself.”

“Anija, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Tobi, please stop, I already know, the whole clan knows, and the registration has already been done, we’ve already submitted the form to the Daimyo so the whole Land of Fire knows too. How many years have you been hiding this?”

He was getting frustrated “Hiding? Hiding what Anija? I really don’t know what you’re talking about! Form about what? The land of fire knows what? Is this about what happened yesterday? Because I don’t really know what’s happening!”

He tried to stand up again but his brother just pulled him down again. “Yesterday?”

“Yes! The omega thing! The one where they address me as Haha-ue! That!” It was not in his personality to be this upset and he rarely felt this way that he was on verge of tears.

This was not supposed to happen, he had already lived this life once, he was supposed to be on the advantage here because he knows what will happen next, but everything is confusing. 

He needs to calm down, he has already confronted many things in his past life, from angry councils, to unsatisfied elders, to disappointed elder brother and even the court of the Daimyo, he’s beaten them and escaped unscathed, what he needed now is to calm down.

He needed to remind himself that he was able to teach a class full of hyperactive children all with different abilities, if he can do that then he can do this.

He had to remind him that his soul is already thrice the age of Hashirama now.

“That was last week,” Hashirama answered with a guilty-looking face.

“What? Last week? I was asleep for a week?” Tobirama was dumbfounded.

“Oh, Tobi.” Hashirama then hugged him, tucking him under his chin. “You were in heat, I have to put you in an induced coma so that your heat will not kill you. It will come back but at least it’s in control.”

“Heat?” He asked again, maybe this time his brother can answer him.

“Oh, Otouto, I don’t know what’s your reasoning as to why you hide your true self, I want to know what book did you read that makes you ashamed of yourself, I want to burn it. I want to know why you think being Omega is a negative thing when you’re supposed to be a blessing. Tobi, you are not just an Omega, you are a Haha-ue, the one who will bestow peace to the land.”

He pushed himself out of his brother’s arms so that he can look at Hashirama directly “That’s because I don’t know what an Omega is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.
> 
> Red Camellia – In Japan, the camellia flower is called “Tsubaki” and symbolizes the divine. It is often used in religious and sacred ceremonies. It also represents the coming of spring.
> 
> White Rose – Historically, the white rose symbolizes innocence and purity. This is how it became associated with weddings and bridal bouquets. In modern times, the white rose has retained its associations with both pure love and formal ceremony.
> 
> Primrose – This symbolizes patience, kindness, and gentleness. It also brings the meaning of belonging and nurture.
> 
> Red Tulip – Bright red is the color of passion and perfect love. Don’t send a bouquet of these flowers to a family member or you’ll be sending the wrong message!  
> (http://phildigest.jp/hanakotoba-the-japanese-language-of-flowers/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC, specially here that being an omega is somewhat affecting his mind.
> 
> I was inspired by All Thursdays’ should be blue - Biological Imperative regarding the way of the Omegaverse in here. But I’m tweaking it a little bit because Biological Imperative is more in a very sexual way which I don’t think I can achieve and I don’t think will fit the story.

———————

Tobirama can proudly say that one of his best assets is never losing his cool, even when the Daimyo is on the verge of declaring war on Konoha because he has given the Uchiha the police force without consulting, nor when the elders are commanding him to get married, he never loses his cool.

But this, the situation right now is causing him to go haywire. Maybe killing everyone is a better option than peace.

All that he’s asking his brother is for a moment for himself to be able to do his research, even just a single hour, but no, his brother is always close to him, always insisting on holding him, stating that they need to have a skinship until the first part of his heat comes past, Hashirama even follows him when he goes to the toilet.

His brother still thinks his outburst is because of his denial of being an omega, one particular trait of his brother that annoys him is his sheer determination about one thing that he goes blind about the other things, sometimes he really wonders as to how his brother got elected as the Hokage.

The pain in his stomach is not that prominent as before and it is not that serious, but the hotness is the one he didn’t like, his brother seems to be able to know every time he feels the hotness, well, his brother tells him he can smell him “You smell so good Otouto! Like the beginning of spring!”

Another problem that he’s facing is the message that they promise to send the Uchiha, which he brought up to his brother but his brother has set aside it stating “You are the Haha-ue they will accept peace even without a treaty.”

This is mind-boggling to Tobirama because peace was the ultimate dream his brother has, even putting his family and their clan’s wishes aside for the sake of it, and now his brother is lounging in his futon looking like the happiest man in the world.

“That’s my bed Anija, if you plan on not doing anything but lie there all day at least go to your own.”

“But Tobi! Your futon smell so nice! Lie down with me otouto. I’ll make the pain go away”

“I’m not in pain, and don’t you have clan duties?”

“Eh? But Tobi you are my duty.”

Trying to have a normal conversation with his brother is like trying to solve something unsolvable.

They promised the Uchiha’s that they will send the message on the fortnight because Tobirama thought that 2 weeks is enough for him to at least draft a peace treaty and now the 1st week has passed he’s panicking a bit because he wants this to push thru, now that he knows, understand and perceive peace he’ll make sure that this happens.

But his brother seems to not mind those things and just lounge with him.

“You can just send them a simple letter stating that we are now at peace.”

“That’s now how peace treaties work Anija” irritation is evident in his voice but his brother just smiles at him. “Anija? What? Why are you smiling?”

“There are so many things that I apparently didn’t know about you. I missed so many things about you Otouto. I never see you this agreeable about peace before. I just don’t understand why did hide your true self from me.”

He didn’t answer because anything that he says just goes through his brother’s ear.

Upon his observation on the days that he is here there is only one possible conclusion, he’s in a different universe, one that he doesn’t understand many things but is also familiar to most.

Maybe if he plays this correctly his brother will let him do his research.

But he didn’t need to play, the opportunity presented itself when their Grandmother from their mother's side arrived at their compound.

Hatake Nanako is a formidable warrior in his own universe and seeing as his clan act the same, his grandmother here probably is. His grandmother died at the hands of the Uchiha during an ambush when the Hatake visited the Senju compound for the burial of Itama, she sacrificed herself so her people can escape, but even at an old age, she was able to take down half before falling down.

As the Senju opened the compound gate and partway he saw a different woman, Hatake Nananko known as the red wolf for once killing a whole small clan for trying to kidnap her is now wearing a jūnihitoe instead of her favored red armor.

He hears Hashirama mutters “Finally Obaa-sama is here!”

Then his brother looked “You should go to the private chamber Tobi, away from other Hatake alphas.”

He wanted to ask why but seeing this as his way of going to the library he just nodded.

He ran to the library wasting no time and gets his scroll in case he needs to store the books.

He first went to the history section and try to fast scan the titles for books that were not in his own universe.

After scanning at least three shelves he sees a book that has halted him for at least a minute before picking it, a simple title: Second Gender and its importance to the society and court.

He read it the way he read and he summarizes a mission report:

This world has a second gender that is classified into three, the alphas, betas, and omegas. The second gender usually presents when a person turns 13 years old. The Alphas are the leaders, the betas are the followers, and the omegas the breeders.

What the actual f*ck?! He was transported in this f*cked up world?

But he wasn’t able to finish reading the book as he felt a familiar chakra going to the private room his brother has instructed him to go to. He hurriedly hides the book in his tiny scroll and puts it in his sleeve pocket.

He was able to enter and sit before his grandmother entered the room. It’s the informal room where their favorite kotatsu is placed.

His grandmother entered with an elegance that he didn’t know she had before and when his brother tried to enter his grandmother had stopped him “I want time alone with my little Tobi.”

His grandmother loves calling him little Tobi in his world too.

He greeted his grandmother and they sit opposite each other. His grandmother asks him if there is anyone near them and when he scanned and found none, his grandmother smiled and asks him.

“So little Tobi, how did you die?”

What did she ask? “What?”

“Oh come on Tobirama, you didn’t think I wouldn’t know that my favorite grandson is the one that I'm facing? So tell me how did you die?”

“What?” He can’t fathom what is happening.

“If you say ‘what’ one more time little Tobi, I’m gonna summon Hebi-Hebi and make sure he flies you so high just like what she did when you didn’t want to dress when you’re just wee 4 years old. And when she’s done I’m gonna use my Tessen and pin you on a tree”

Sure a woman wearing jūnihitoe wouldn’t know how to wield a Tessen. His grandmother looks at his face and laughs “I never thought I would be able to see a confused look etched in your face little Tobi. In this world or the other.”

And something clicked in his mind “Baa-chan?”

He didn’t know how but he was able to cross the kotatsu and be on his grandmother and they hugged just like how they did when her grandmother was still alive in his world.

“Oh, how I missed you my little Tobi! You’re the one that I was thinking before those blasted Uchiha killed me.” He felt his grandmother’s grip tightened. “And then I woke up thinking I just have a premonition only to find out this is a different world with additional problems.”

His grandmother then has explained to him everything that has happened. The difference in his situation is that her grandmother has woken up a day before her death and that the other Nanako has already presented as an omega before. But waking up and not being able to fight is her grandmother’s greatest complaint.

“These scumbags think I’m just a weak omega who can’t wield my fan and not kill them in an instant.” Pertaining to her people

Her grandmother then explains some other things to him about this world, about the second gender and other terms that he heard and not understand. He gets the book from his scroll and showed it to his grandmother.

“Pah! This is the same book I read my first week here, I’m telling you this is written by some stupid alpha who thinks the world is supposed to bow down to them.” Then his grandmother tosses the book at the fire pit near them.

“I will give you a brief explanation regarding the second gender here, it’s simple actually, remember my lesson that I told you regarding the wolves and their packs?”

He nodded “Yes baa-chan”

“Well it’s the same in this world, the humans in here are more attached to their animal side, the wolves and the bees based on my observation, now, think of the clan as the pack or the colony, the **alphas** are the leaders and usually the main protectors of the pack, think of them as the father of the family. The **betas** are the followers, they make sure that the pack would work together, they don’t have the same drive alphas and omegas and are usually the buffer, the workers of the hive, think of them as the children of the family. The **omegas** are the, hmmm, what’s the right word?”

“The breeders? That’s what the book said.” Tobirama slightly grimaced as the words left his mouth.

“I told you to pay no mind to that stupid book, that alpha who has written that is stupid and doesn’t know a thing.”

Then his grandmother closed her eyes and when she was able to find the right term continued.

“Light of the pack, yes that’s the right term, the **omegas** are the glue of the pack, they balance the alphas making sure that they don’t lean too much in their animal instinct, they also make sure that the betas are cared for and loved, now think of them as the mother of the pack.”

He nodded as he absorbed the information his grandmother is giving him.

“Now there are many terminologies that you will hear but I will give you a summary of some important ones because your brother might barge in any moment.”

“I will warn you if he’s in a hearing distance.” To which his grandmother nodded.

“Let’s start; **presenting** is when your second gender present it usually present at the age of 13,

**ruts and heats** are the same with the wolves, it’s the time for mating the difference here is that you can only have sex with your mate. Another difference is that heats and ruts can also appear when the pack needs a bonding time, the heat will be relieved in a non-sexual way, just like how your brother helped you, but it takes longer, and sometimes they sometimes come back. Your brother was worried about your heat because this stupid clan of yours needed to have a bonding time for a long time and extreme heat can kill you if it’s not answered or provided right.

**Mates** are just basically your soulmates; one of the good things I can see in this world, because cheating doesn’t exist in this world.

**Scent Blockers** is a device or medicine that helps to hide your second gender, your brother thinks that you’re using it that’s why they weren’t able to smell you. That’s why he’s paranoid because long-time usage of scent blockers can damage your dynamic or can produce extreme heat or rut.

**Scent or scenting,** the scent coming from our scent gland is important because they tell your second gender, your emotions and many things, omegas scent calms alphas, betas and fellow omegas.”

Soulmate? Isn’t that what Madara had called him? He keeps his thoughts on himself while his grandmother then sips her tea.

“Now there is one problem that we share, we won’t be heavily affected by the pull of the scent, of the pack itself as our soul is not familiar the way the body here is created. But that doesn’t mean we are immune, sometimes you will do something that you usually won’t do in our past world and sometimes you will feel the pull. My only blessing is that I’m already old and my husband is already dead, you on the other hand is young, you will experience many more beats, and not only that but you’re the Haha-ue.”

His grandmother then sighed and pinched his cheek. “Aw, baa-chan, that hurts” but his grandmother just laughs at him.

“Always the overachiever my little Tobi. Now Haha-ue is like the queen bee of the colony/hive, that’s why they are called as queen omegas. And you my little Tobi is the Empress. The last news that I’ve heard before going here is that the Daimyo wants to go here personally. Tell me, what’s your plan?”

“Peace.” Even after everything that has happened, his dream is still to have Konoha back. Where true peace will reign and no more doubt and distrust about the village itself. Where he can teach the children and make sure that no war will happen ever again.

“I’ll help you. Your brother has written to me that you wanted to draft the peace treaty, want my advice?” His grandmother said while holding his hands.

“Yes, please.”

“Instead of drafting it why don’t you request a meeting? So that you can hear all of what they want, and instead of just the Uchiha’s extend your invitation to every clan here in the land of fire.If you’re doing this peace thing then do it in one swing of the sword. And that’s what the scriptures have described the haha-ue, bringer of eternal peace”

That might expedite the peace “Thank you baa-chan. I’ll plan for that. Also, Anija’s near.”

With that Tobirama returned to his seat while her grandmother trying to straighten her kimono. “Baa-chan? What happened to your armor?”

“It’s beneath this stupid dress little Tobi.”

With that, he chuckled quietly and on cue, his brother has appeared.

“Why is Otouto laughing? Why are you taking so long? What’s happening?”

“Breath Hashirama, your brother has confessed to me his reasoning as to why he didn’t tell you his dynamic. And no, I won’t tell you” 

Hashirama deflated “That’s unfair!”

“Your the clan head Hashirama act like one. Now, where were we little Tobi?” As if on cue Tobirama understand what his grandmother is hinting at him.

“Anija, get your pen and messengers, we have work to do.”

And that night letters were sent to 14 different clans.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


End file.
